Historias engarzadas
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Episodio final: Objetivo Bolt!
1. Chapter 1

**Historias engarzadas**

Era una tranquila mañana en un bosque de norteamerica, los arboles estaban quietos y no presentaban signos de vida silvestre en sus copas, no habia rastros de aves pequeñas ni de ardillas, como suele ser costumbre en este tipo de habitats.

Abajo se repetia el mismo patron, tupido follaje habia pero ningun signo de vida animal se presentia, recorriendolo nos dariamos cuenta de que las madrigueras de los pequeños animales estaban vacias, tambien si seguimos avanzando podemos prescenciar que los arboles tienen garrazos en las cortezas de sus arboles, como si hubieran ocurrido actos vandalicos en esa region . Habia un extra o y profundo silencio, lo unico que se podia oir era el soplar del viento. Era un paisaje muy fuera de lo normal.

Subitamente de entre un monton de ramas aparece diminutos signos de vida: un ratoncillo de campo, quien con ojo vigilante abandona su escondrijo. Da unos pasos con miedo, temeroso de ser descubierto por el depredador dominante de esa region y quizas, el causante de la situacion actual del bosque. Hace un par de meses este era un lugar hermoso para el y su familia, pero cuando el llego todo eso termino. Si por el fuera, seguiria encerrado en su escondrijo, pero la sed era implacable y debia salir a tomar agua a un arroyito que estaba algo retirado de el.

Asi pues, el peque o roedor se adentrara a las orillas del bosque, a unos 100 mtrs de su escondrijo, para ir calmar su sed. Se arma entonces de valor y hace su peligroso viaje. En el trayecto observa como el paisaje ha sido moldeado drasticamente desde su ultima vez, le vienen recuerdos de cuando el y su familia jugaban por esos lares y de los hastiado que estaban de tener mucha tranquilidad que en ese entonces tenian., el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Nuestro peque o amigo observa unos helechos y rapidamente se esconde dentro de estos. Dado el olor penetrante que tenian, eran perfectos para camuflar su aroma. El aguarda un poco y respira agitadamente, aun le queda la mitad del trayecto,su corazon latia apresuradamente, asoma su cabeza afuera de la planta y observa minuciosamente: NADA. Parecia que no habia ninguna se al, vuelve adentro del helecho y espera un poco. Vuelve a asomar su cabeza hacia todos lados, NADA AUN. Asi pues seguro de si mismo se aleja timidamente de la seguridad del helecho. Camina unos pasos vacilando, camina unos cuantos mas, pero entonces le entra el miedo y vuelve de nuevo a su escondrijo, cree haber oido algo. Espera un poco, normalmente su olfato le haria saber si habia algo por ahi, pero estaba algo deshidratado y le fallaba su capacidad olfativa, lo unico que le queda es confiar en su vista. Despues de unos minutos decide salir, de nuevo da unos pasos temblando, al ver que no sucede nada decide salir corriendo. Corre un par de metros cuando de repente detras de unos arbustos un gato negro sale y le ataca, muy apuradamente nuestro amigo logra escabullirse de su ataque.

El gato le persigue implacablemente, buscando darle muerte, le persigue. El raton esta muy debil para defenderse, asi que lo unico que puede hacer en estos momentos es correr por su vida e implorar que el gato se canse antes que el.  
Pero el gato estaba hambriento, y necesitaba alimentarse, asi que no se daria por vencido tan facilmente. Se inicia entonces una carrera por la vida. El raton voltea hacia atras, puede observar como el gato saliva por su carne. El raton ve una oportunidad se mete al interior de un tronco, donde cree estar seguro. Aguarda ahi un poco, el gato observa la situacion y busca un punto debil, al no encontrarlo opta por hacer uno, con sus fuertes garras va desgarrando poco a poco la corteza del arbol, hasta que finalmente hace un hoyo lo suficientemente capaz para meter su garra, al meterla intenta matar al raton, el raton se pone a raz del arbol, tratando de estar fuera del alcance del gato. El gato insiste, sus filosas garras estan a punto de alcanzar al raton. Quien al ver la gravedad de las cosas decide morderle la pata, se la muerde con todas sus fuerzas y le hace sangrar un poquito el dedo. El gato se retuerce un poco por el dolor, se echa para atras, el raton aprovecha y sale corriendo, el gato le persigue. No se percata que su herida esta dejando un sendero de sangre en las hojas del bosque. Continua la persecucion.

El raton comienza a mostrar signos de debilidad, el gato se percata de ello y acelera su paso, casi le esta alcanzando. Presa del panico el raton opta por llevarlo a las praderas, donde espera que en terreno abierto y a su agilidad le pueda perder. Finalmente llegan y el raton sigue corriendo.  
El gato va detras de el. En un ultimo intento el raton hace movimientos zigzagueantes esperando asi confundir a su perseguidor, pero este estaba decidido a comerselo a como diera lugar. Esto frustra al raton, le viene otra idea a la mente: resguardarse en las madrigueras que hace dias hizo por ahi, y se dirige a una de ellas, pero terrible es su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ha sido destruido por ALGUIEN. Vacila un poco y pierde preciosos segundos, esto el gato lo aprovecha y acelera su paso y entonces le mete un buen zarpazo al raton haciendolo volar por los cielos. Herido de muerte, el raton observa como el gato se relame sus garras probando su sangre y cantando victoria. Estaba a unos metros de el, se dirige a atacarlo y corre, el raton puede sentir que le ha llegado la hora, observa como el gato se dirige hacia el corriendo con su boca abierta y su mirada penetrante y maullando.

Los parpado del raton se van cerrando poco a poco, cuando estaban medio cerrados observa que algo embiste al gato. El gato ha sido embestido por un gran canido blanco quien guiado por la sangre del dedo del gato le habia seguido, esperando desde los densos matorrales para atacarlo. El lobo blanco embiste al gato con la misma fuerza con la que el gato ataco al raton y lo hace volar varios metros, pero el gato consigue caer de pie, voltea a ver para todos lado y no ve a su atacante. El raton ya habia muerto. El gato montes observa aun , con bastante miedo, se habia concentrado tanto en su caceria que no se percato de la existencia de otro animal mas. Ahora el cazador se habia convertido en presa. Se oye un aullido poderoso, esto hace que el gato se cague del miedo.

Primero lo oye detras de el, a su lado izquierdo, voltea y no ve nada, siente como ese animal lo estaba acechando. Podia sentir como su corazon le llegaba hasta la garganta. Respiraba agitadamente, sus garras se clavaban al suelo debido al miedo que sentia. De nuevo otro aullido, ahora enfrente de el, sus ojos se dilatan del miedo, de pronto oye un gruñido a un costado de el. La pradera tenia pastizales, pero "eso" habia lanzado al gato a una zona donde el pasto era aun mas grande y denso. Finalmente oye otro aullido mas, lo centra y se pone contra el, observa minuciosamente, y maulla fuertemente para trata de asustar a eso. Se pone en posicion de ataque, el gato aguarda, trata de tranquilizarse un poco para poder contraatacar. Espera, espera, espera. Pero entonces siente algo por un costado de su ser: un respiro que lo perturba y que lo mata emocionalmente. CLASH se oye un poderoso impacto seco, eso ataca al gato y le muerde el cuello al gato, violentamente se deja caer sobre el gato y restriega el cuerpo de este en el suelo. Agita violentamente su cabeza(aun tenia appresado al gato con su hocico) y le clava mas fuerte sus mandibulas al pobre gato. Se oyen gritos de dolor intensos por la region. El gato forcejea un poco, pero su fin era inevitable, chorros de sangre salpican de su cuello, salpicandole al can en su rostro. Le vienen unos espasmos al gato haciendo que sus patas y su cola se muevan violdentamente, el can seguia matandolo, finalmente, los espasmos terminan y el gato deja de moverse. Lo suelta, olfatea un poco el cadaver. Para corroborar que habia muerto el can blanco toma de nuevo el cuello del gato con su fauces, lo levanta y lo azota al suelo, al azotarlo rebota el cuerpo sin ningun signo de vida. Y asi, sin ningun remordimiento aulla penetrantemente, resonando su aullido por toda la region. Terminando de hacerlo toma la cabeza del gato y de un movimiento le decapita, y despues de eso comienza a comerselo. Era Kainan el lobo, quien guiado por la sangre del gato se lanzo a matarlo. El junto con su hermano gobernaban en esa region y eran los amos y señores de esos lares. Los superdepredadores de esa zona, y esta es su historia.

Siguiente episodio: **¡OBJETIVO BOLT!**


	2. Objetivo Bolt!

Historias engarzadas

**Objetivo Bolt**

Ahora dejaremos estos campos de muerte y violencia para irnos a un lugar aun mas tenebroso y funebre: unas montañas enormes donde habian un monton de cuevas interconectadas y que donde dificilmente la luz se filtraba. Estas cuevas eran enormes y adentro se podian albergar una infinidad de microecosistemas. Pero tambien era algo aterradora ya que se guardaban dentro un monton de osamentas que bien servian como algo decorativo: era osamentas de animales de todos los tamaños, desde conejos y zorros hasta animales grandes como pumas y siervos, inclusive habia una osamenta de oso, pero no se sabia con certeza si habia muerto por causas naturales o habia sido asesinado.

El techo de estas horrendas catacumbas estaba a su vez decorado por muchas telarañas, y esto les daba un aspecto muy terrorifico. Dentro de estas cuevas corria un pequeño arroyo cuya agua era la mas sabrosa de este bosque, junto a este arroyito habia un monton de osamentas apiladas de ciervos. Sus restos mostraban signos de violencia extrema, probablemente fueron muertos por algun animal grande.

Si nos adentramos un poco mas, podremos escuchar una serie de gritos, como si se estuviera en alguna especie de congregacion, a medida que nos adentramos mas y mas estos gritos se vuelven mas fuertes y energicos, como si algo importante se estuvera suscitando. Acercandonos un poco mas...

X.- Matalo Milk!.- dijo un gato.  
Y1.- No te dejes Ken, aun no estas acabado!.- dijo una comadreja.

El panorama se revela: un peque o monton de animales predadores pequeños, mas concretamente comadrejas y gatos monteses estaban formando una manifestacion en forma de circulo en una especie como de patio, en el centro un par de animales de cada especie peleaban una sangrienta batalla, pero por que lo hacian?

Alrededor de este "patio" habia unas peque as inclinaciones rocosas y sobre ellas habia algo grande que estaba observando este grotesco espectaculo.

Finalmente y despues de un rato, la comadreja Ken es muerta por Milk el gato montes, quien se lamenta el que haya tenido que acabar con ella para asi poder sobrevivir. Milk era un gato montes grisaceo y variopinto que tenia las orejas rasgadas, era relativamente joven y habia heredado el liderazgo de su manada desde muy joven, ya que su padre habia muerto(se dice que por obra de Kudai) y tenia esa enorme responsabilidad. Y entonces mira hacia donde estaba este siniestro ser.

Z.- Que aburrido es esto!.- Con tono de fastidio

Antes esta perdida las comadrejas como las malas perdedoras que son intentan rebelarse contra los gatos y se arma una 6 comadrejas contra 9 sangre entonces empieza a correr.

Z.- Ni siquiera asi esto deja de ser aburrido!.- Y lanza un bostezo y se levanta del suelo para ver mejor tan degradante show.

Despues de un rato, este ser se cansa de ver esto y...

Z.- Bueno ya fue suficiente con estas pendejadas de kinder!

Y se lanza sobre el zafarrancho y lo separa en 2 grupitos: muerde a una comadreja del cuerpo, la levanta con sus fauces y la sacude de lado a lado y luego la parte en 2 con sus poderosas mandibulas, desparramando sus tripas por todas partes, despues coge a un gato y le toma de su cola y le levanta y lo azota en el suelo varias veces hasta que finalmente cae muerto el pobre felino. Los demas animales al ver estas acciones deciden parar su alboroto y se calman.

Z.- vAN A ponerle fin a esta pendejada o tendre que tomar medidas mas drasticas con ustedes, parasitos!  
Milk.- No esta bien nos calmaremos poderoso Kudai, fueron estas sucias comadrejas quienes empezaron este desmadre!  
Kudai.- Crees que soy estupido gato? Claro que asi fue, yo lo vi!  
Milk.- Disculpeme poder... Augh!.- Y Kudai le arrima un golpe con su pata haciendolo que se estrelle con la pared y que se lastime su espalda.  
Kudai.- Imbecil!  
Milk.- "Maldito lobo, ese golpe me dolio mucho, creo que me ha roto la espalda Augh! Si no fuera por que el tiene todas las reservas de alimento de la zona no tendria que degradarme tanto, pero mi manada se muere de hambre y yo...Augh! Ojala y Scud regrese pronto con alimento"  
Kudai.- Todos ustedes me repugnan! Naturalmente la basura seguira siendo basura! Ja,ja,ja!

Y todos los animales ahi presentes bajaban su cabeza en se al de sumision, humillandose frente a este poderoso superdepredador, quien habia hecho de ellos sus instrumentos para divertirse.

Kudai.- Son un asco y creo que por hoy esto ha sido todo! Larguense al demonio de mi cueva!  
Milk.- Kudai, nuestro clan ha ganado en esta ocasion, exigimos nuestra parte de comida que nos corresponde, estamos muy hambrientos y casi no hemos comido muy bien en estas 2 semanas.- suplico el gato.  
Kudai.- Mhhh...Yo creo que no!.- Y se voltea dandoles la espalda.  
Milk.- No!? Que quieres decir con no!  
Kudai.- He dicho que no, no compartire con uds mi comida el dia de hoy!  
Milk.- Pero nos la hemos ganado, me esforce por ello! Que comeremos?  
Kudai.- Mira ahi hay 3 cadaveres, comanselos!

Milk voltea y ve que no hay ya nada, los cuerpos habian desaparecido, asi como todas las comadrejas, habia aprovechado el momento para huir con su premio, eran seres repugnantes ya que eran capaces de alimentrse de sus compatriotas, cosa que los gatos del monte no harian, por mas hambre que estos tuvieran.

Milk.- Pero esas malditas comadrejas se los han llevado! No es justo, nosotros ganamos, merecemos nuestro pan del dia Kudai!  
Kudai.- Supervivencia del mas apto gato!.- Y el lobo sigue su camino a perderse entre las sombras de la cueva.  
Milk.- No es justo! Hasta ahora no les hemos desobedecido para nada en sus mandatos, hemos sido sus fieles servidores, no hemos quebrantado ninguna de sus crueles reglas!  
Z2.- Eso no es del todo cierto.  
Milk.- Queee?!

aPARECE EN escena un lobo mas, quien cargaba entre sus fauces los restos de su ultima presa. Era Kainan y traia consigo parte de lo que habia quedado del gato y con cierta rudeza le avienta el cuerpo a Milk.

Kainan.- Creo que esto es tuyo! .- y sonrio bien diabolicamente.  
Milk.- Scud! No! No es posible! Scud no!  
Kudai.- Vaya, vaya, con que muy leales no!  
Milk.- Son unos monstruos!.- Y el gato lleno de ira y colera se lanza a atacarlos, entonces todo su rebaño le apoya y los gatos monteses se enfrentan a los 2 lobos.  
Kudai.- Estupidas bolas de pelo! Grrr!  
Kainan.- Moriran por esta blasfemia!

Y alrededor de la cueva se oyen maullidos de terror y espanto que resuenan por toda ella, los gatos eran masacrados cruelmente por ambos lobos, quienes se divertian de lo lindo haciendolos pedazos.

Minutos despues Milk yacia medio muerto en el suelo, toda su manada habia sido masacrada, los pocos que seguian vivos Kudai se acercaba ellos para rematarlos. Kainan observaba como su hermano se divertia y comenzaba a devorar el cadaver de una joven hembra.

Kainan.- Disfrutas hacer esto verdad hermano?  
Kudai.- No del todo! Estas alima as no me divierten en lo absoluto!

Milk veia horrorizado esos momentos, le entraban ganas de llorar por que habia perdido a todo su rebaño y tambien por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para defenderlos. Justo cuando Kudai iba a rematarlo, el gato usa sus ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se medio levanta.

Kudai.- cUALES son tus ultimas palabras pendejo?!

Milk toma mucho aire y le responde.- **_ALGUN DIA... ALGUIEN LOS ENFRENTARA, ALGUN DIA... ALGUIEN TENDRA QUE DECIR BASTA!!!_**.- y el gato sonrie maliciosamente.

Esto hace molestar un poco a Kudai, quien encolerizado muerde al gato en su pecho, lo levanta y corre hacia una pared y se deja ir estrellandose con el gato y haciendolo que se le rompan sus huesos por el impacto. Despues de eso avienta el cuerpo al suelo violentamente.

Kudai.- Pendejo!.- replico aun molesto.

De pronto se oyen unos aullidos de afuera de la cueva, Kainan se levanta y deja de comer, Kudai le acompa a. Al salir siguen oyendo los aullidos.

Kudai.- Es Kromm! Pero que es lo que quiere!  
Kainan.- No lo se?! Dejame responderle, Aaauuuuuuuu!.- y el lobo aulla.  
Kudai levantaba su oreja para oir lo que el aullido de Kromm decia.  
Kainan descifro el mensaje de Kromm, el cual decia que la Zorra Calista habia muerto, pero no queria creerlo, por que su hermano le tenia aprecio a la zorra. Sin embargo.  
Kainan.- Lo has oido Kudai!  
Kudai.- Si Kainan, le he escuchado perfectamente!.- molesto.  
Kainan.- Hermano yo este...

Y Kudai aulla bien fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas y en su aullido preguntaba: "Quien carajos mato a Calista Kromm?". Y Kromm le respondio con un aullido: "Un tal..."

Rhino.- Bolt, Bolt! Ya es tarde, debemos irnos ya. Oh man esta anocheciendo y tu vieja se pondra furiosa por que hemos estado llegando tarde mi amigo!  
Bolt.- Si! Sera mejor que nos apresuremos! Vamos rapido antes de que se haga mas tarde.- replico.

FIN


End file.
